rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted: Chosen of the Unconquered Sun
=Chosen of the Unconquered Sun= Welcome to the campaign site for Exalted: Chosen of the Unconquered Sun. This is an organizational tool for the players and Storyteller of CotUS to meet, post relevant information about the game, and get relevant information others have left - such as game times. If you are a player of CotUS, you have the authority to make changes to this wiki! Just don't make changes to something someone else has 'ownership' of - don't change the game-time unilatterally, or make edits to someone else's character sheet. About Exalted: Chosen of the Unconquered Sun Exalted: Chosen of the Unconquered Sun is a game being run Saturdays on OpenRPG. The game is going to feature the players as a circle of the Solar Exalted. The game will start of with the players narrated together at a gathering point. The intro may be somewhat heavy on the dice, as the players will be starting in a place that can be effectively categorized as their own private Hogwarts. Please bear with me - I'm new to Storytelling for Exalted (and have never ST'd any other WW product) as well as being rather rusty at GMing in general, and this is as much education for the ST as it is for the characters. With any luck, we can use these set-pieces to give the players and ST, as well as the characters and mentor, time to settle in and work out any kinks in the dynamics before they set out into the wild, wild world. Game News This section should contain bullet-pointed news. Anything older than the last session should be pruned. If you add or change something (and your character sheets qualify), you should make notice of doing so here, and sign the notice with your nametime stamp by typing ~~~~ afterwards. Newer news goes at the top of the list. *'Game Night is Saturday - May 9, at 6:30 PM EST. *Character sheets with well-thought out, well-wrote out backgrounds, apperance/personality, and/or character images will be awarded up to eight Experience Points to spend at the player's pleasure immediately following the game commencement. *Characters whose sheets which are incomplete will '''not' be allowed into play. Gideon Fifthson is incomplete! Please fix this promptly. *CotUS Locations updated. ShadowDragon8685 10:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *CotUS House Rules updated. ShadowDragon8685 12:37, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Game Details *Game time start's at 6:30 PM, EST, on Saturdays. (That's 12:30 AM GMT, sunday morning.) *Games take place via the OpenRPG+ Client. You will need to download this and get it working. The Storyteller will be happy to assist. *Games will take place on the OpenRPG Veav1 server. It can almost always be found in the meta-server, but if you are having trouble finding it in the list, you may manually connect to it by it's IP: c-69-254-98-6.hsd1.tn.comcast.net:6774 Characters and Players If you are a player character in CotUS, you should list your character's name as a link to their character sheet, and the chat handle you use most, with a link to your User page. Your User page should have something useful on it - at least your primary messanger's handle and an email adress you do not mind the rest of us having access to. The preferred format is simple: Your character's name, as a link, a vertical pipe to seperate your character from the player, and your User page. For example, typing This is an Example Only | Roland the Example would generate the following: This is an Example Only | Roland the Example Please place your characters below. PCs should have their own Categories as well, the better to coordinate what is associated with them - the CotUS PC page will contain instructions on how to do that. Player Characters Nightstar | User:Captain Placeholder Shadowmoon | Cindy Deep Tide | Unchosen Mortal Valorous Firebrand | Ryan Gideon Fifthson | Orion Sparkling Diamond Rose | Esbilon Grey Wolf | Jax Campaign Information CotUS Plot Session 1: Most of the group, forming a Full Circle (Valorous Firebrand, Deep Tide, Shadowmoon, Nightstar and Sparkling Diamond Rose meet up along the road west, at an intersection of roads. Their natures were exposed by what almost seemed an omen from the Sun Himself, and they resolved to join together. They traveled West, and met up with Talespinner in a trade hub village behind palisade walls with an unusually high level of fortifications, learning that the town was cursed by some being that the Wyld Hunt had murdered many years ago, who returned to wreak havok every Calibration. Session Details This is where Session Recaps will go, including (but not limited to) XP totals. Important NPCs This category page will lead to information about important NPCs. Since this information will be strictly what the players know, feel free to edit these pages. House Rules The heading above is also a link to the Campaign's House Rules. Read them, they are important. Panoply The Panoply category is a clearinghouse of the resources available to the player characters. If it's something important enough to have it's own page (most artifacts, all Manses, anything big and important,) it's page needs to be sorted into this Category. Locations A clearinghouse for important locations - whether important to the plot, or just to your character. Feel free to add, but please don't edit those made by others unless your character has been there and encountered something noteworthy. Trials Now, what could 'Trials' mean? You'll have to find out, won't you? Other Stuff Quotes - Context optional. Humuliate your friends and enemies for fun and profit! (May not actually result in profit.) OpenRPG Chat Conventions - Conventions to be observed. Category:CotUS Category:CotUS